


Spellbooks and Handjobs

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Witch Academy AU, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader grows bored of studying and turns to the Head Boy for entertainment.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Spellbooks and Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the uncreative title, but I was thinking about this AU again and I got thirsty for Witch!Connor

(Y/N) had found Connor on the top floor of the library, tucked in a little alcove, hunched over a giant book. He had his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth, brows furrowed in concentration. She had left her dorm after growing tired of studying. She rarely frequented the vast library to crack open a book; only seeking solace when she wanted to be in her own little world. (Y/N) had the fortune of not having to open a book to pass most of her classes. She didn’t hate reading, she loved it in fact! But couldn’t care for it when came to classes. As she ascended the spiral staircase, (Y/N) could make out some faint muttering from the Head Boy. The elder witch had a hand in his dark curls as the other turned the pages of the spell book with a flick of his wand. He was so engrossed in the book his nose was buried in as he removed his hand from his hair to push his glasses back up his nose. She assumed Connor was studying for the upcoming test on cures and ailments. “Hey, Anderson.” (Y/N) called, throwing up her hand as she approached the brunet. He looked up at her briefly in acknowledgment before returning his gaze to the fading text. She frowned a little, expecting more of a response as she seated herself in the seat next to him. She sat her satchel down on the floor as she leaned back in the chair, arms behind her head. “What? Brief eye contact is the only thing I’m worthy of from the Connor Anderson?” (Y/N) quipped. “I’m a little busy here, (Y/N). If you hadn’t noticed?” he replied, rhetorically. “Oh, of course. Don’t mind me, sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes in response. He snorted at her facetiousness before tuning (Y/N) out once more. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched him. He’d swipe his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting them a few times. (Y/N)’s eyes zeroed in on his mouth. Every. Time. She bit her lip as she rubbed her thighs together. She could all ready feel the arousal pooling in her panties. She cursed herself as she tried to stop her mind from having lewd thoughts. ‘Why do I keep thinking about him that way! Perfect, naïve, Connor Anderson!’ (Y/N) chided herself. She threw all her common sense out the window when he started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. ‘Damn my oral fixation!' she thought as an idea popped into her head. She could use him to entertain her and maybe even a type of release. She’s sought after the older boy for the same reason before. Finding herself sneaking into his dorm late at night. (Y/N) placed her hand on Connor’s thigh, looking at him to gauge his reaction. He was totally oblivious. Caught up in his own world as he read. She slid her hand up his thigh as she began palming him through his black slacks. Connor’s breath hitched at the contact, tearing his gaze from the book to stare at (Y/N). “What’re you-fuck.” he cut himself of with a breathy curse. Connor froze, watching her hand as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. (Y/N) slipped her hand between the waistband of his boxers, scraping the small thatch of hair below his navel before travelling lower. She locked eyes with Connor’s as she began pumping his cock in her hand. “(Y/N), shit-“ “Shhh, baby boy. She hushed him, “I need you to keep quiet for me. Can you do that, Anderson?” He nodded as he bit his lip again as he watched (Y/N)’s ministrations. He couldn’t tear his gaze away as he watched as her hand fisted his cock. He let out a small whimper as she spread the precum that had beaded at his head over the length of his member. (Y/N) stopped, giving him a pointed look. His blush deepened as he whispered out an “I’m sorry”. Connor grit his teeth as she quickened her pace. (Y/N) could feel herself getting wetter just from watching as his face contorted in pleasure. “Finger me.” “Wha-what?” “I said, finger me,Connor.” “Here?” He asked her like it was the most scandalous thing. “Yes, here. I’m giving you a handjob for Morgana’s sake!” She exclaimed. Connor nodded as he moved (Y/N)’s skirt away from her panties. He traced a long finger over her clothed slit, feeling the damp material. He moaned as he slid two fingers into her wet cunt. (Y/N) had to stifle her own moan as he pumped his fingers into her. She faltered a bit before she recovered, stroking Connor's hard cock once more. He tossed out any worries of being heard out the window as he felt his balls drawl up. "Connor,Connor. Fuck, you're fingers feel phenomenal!" (Y/N) cried out. She only used his first name when he had her like this. She cursed herself for not using a silencing charm as Connor began scissoring her. "Ohh, f-fuck! Connor!" (Y/N) threw her head back in pleasure. She found it hard to keep her hand moving in sync with his. It wasn't long before Connor came twitching in (Y/N)'s hand, spilling over her hand as he let out a loud moan.

(Y/N) was nearing her own orgasm as he continued to finger her as he came down from his high. She removed her hand from him and began circling her clit. "Fuck, Connor. Connor. I'm-" (Y/N) was unable to finish her sentence as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Sated, she used a spell to clean the two of them up. Connor tucked himself back in his pants as he packed up his things. (Y/N) followed behind, descending the stairs. She touched Connor's arm as they reached the main floor. He stopped and looked back at her. "Thanks, Anderson" her lips upturned in a slight smile. He nodded before averting his gaze. (Y/N) raised her brow before following his line of sight. There were a group of students looking at Connor- no, them. Y/N blushed as she realised they were definitely heard. Connor blushed as well as he walked with his head hung in embarrassment. 'Poor little puppy. I definitely needed a silencing charm', she thought as she followed him out.


End file.
